Casanova Cat
January 16, 1951 |color_process=Technicolor |runtime=7:04 |movie_language=English |preceded_by=Cue Ball Cat |followed_by=Jerry and the Goldfish }} Casanova Cat is a 1951 one-reel animated cartoon and is the 55th Tom and Jerry short directed by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera and produced by Fred Quimby. Summary A newspaper headline announces that Toodles has inherited a million dollars (equal to $ }} today). A top-hatted Tom heads to Toodles' home to woo her (and presumably get his paws on her inheritance) with flowers and newspaper in hand. Jerry, visibly annoyed and tied to a bow, is being dragged along behind Tom. Toodles' housemaid (presumably Mammy Two Shoes, in a non-speaking role) takes his hat and lets him in. Tom gawks at Toodles and offers Jerry to her as a present. Tom then treats Jerry like a toy, endlessly forcing him into performing one humiliating performance after another: 1) He winds Jerry up like a wind-up doll and makes him stumble to the tune of Three Letters in the Mailbox, followed by a bow. 2) He rolls a ball that Jerry is forced to do cartwheels and handstands on until Tom connects his arm to the goldfish bowl causing Jerry to land in it. The female cat is impressed with Tom's "pet" as Tom continues to impress her. 3) In a scene that is often cut when shown on television, Tom blackens Jerry's face with cigar smoke and forces Jerry to do a tap-dance on a hot metal plate as Old Folks at Home plays in the background. Tom then wraps Jerry up and hands him over as a present to give to Toodles, Toodles reaches to accept the present but Tom retreats his hand and puckers his lips, basically asking for a kiss in return for the present. Just as Tom and Toodles are about to kiss, Jerry takes Tom's tail and places it in an automatic ashtray, causing Tom to scream in Toodles' face and embarrass himself. Jerry escapes to the window ledge and spots Butch lollygagging in a nearby alley singing Over the Rainbow. Jerry folds the newspaper article announcing Toodles' windfall into a paper airplane and launches it towards Butch. Butch's interest is piqued, he goes wild over the article and gives the picture of Toodles a big hot kiss as you see his lip imprints burn the page up into the shape of a heart, and Jerry shows Butch where Toodles is. Butch catapults himself into Toodles' home and literally comes between her and Tom. Tom and Butch proceed to battle each other for Toodles' affection, Toodles, sitting on the couch, watches them fight back and forth for her affection, Tom passes by Toodles and kisses her cheek, Butch then does the same thing while Tom isn't looking, this continues to go back and forth. At one point, Butch takes Toodles in his arms in a romantic dipping position, then Tom pops up behind the couch looking the opposite direction (to make sure Butch isn't behind him), he thinks Toodles is next to him but doesn't see that Butch is sitting where she was and Toodles was in Butch's arms. Butch winds his head back to kiss Toodles but at the same time Tom turns around to also kiss Toodles, they both without realizing, give each other a big kiss on the lips as they slide across to the other side of the couch until they realize they are kissing each other, Butch falls over a little but is bungeed by their lips still stuck together until they separate and he falls over. But they soon discover that in the midst of their brawling, Jerry kisses Toodles on the cheek, which has her take an interest in Jerry. Tom and Butch chase Jerry, until he hid himself in a vent. Tom and Butch stop at both sides of the wall (in front of the vent) to find Jerry. While the two cats were busy looking, Jerry grabs both of their tails, ties them in a knot, and pulls on Tom's tail to get his attention. Tom then pulls his tail, thinking Jerry's pulling his tail, which made Butch have a collision with the wall a few times. Then Butch started pulling his tail, also thinking Jerry is pulling his tail, and made Tom have a collision with the wall as well. When Butch couldn't get his tail free, he starts to run straight forward, which starts to pull Tom through the vent butt-first. Tom starts to get squeezed through as Butch can't run any further, when Tom gets stuck for a few seconds. Tom then pops out of the vent in the shape of a cube and bangs into Butch. Tom then manages to pop back to his normal shape, and the two of them start to get angry at each other again, until the two of them hear a noise coming from outside. After managing to untie their tails, they ran to the couch, but find that Toodles is no longer on the couch, and immediately they looked out of the window and see a car leaving; Toodles and Jerry are in the back seats of it, when Jerry had put the car shade down, he and Toodles share a passionate kiss together. Censorship Airings of this short on United States television (particularly on Cartoon Network) edit the part after Jerry lands in the goldfish bowl where Tom blackens his face with cigar smoke and forces him to dance on a hot metal plate, followed by Jerry feeding Tom's tail to an ashtray causing the cat to humiliate himself in front of Toodles before realizing that Jerry has escaped. The edited TV version shows Jerry sneaking to the window ledge immediately after landing in the goldfish bowl. This cartoon and "Mouse Cleaning" were both banned from the final Spotlight Collection volume due to politically incorrect content. Availability VHS *''Tom and Jerry's Cartoon Cavalcade'' (uncensored) DVD *''Tom and Jerry - The Complete Classic Collection'' (uncensored) *This cartoon was skipped over on the Spotlight Collection, Volume 3 DVD release in 2007. It had been announced that Casanova Cat would be available on the Tom and Jerry Golden Collection - Volume 2 on DVD and Blu-ray, with the short being presented uncut, uncensored, and restored.http://www.cartoonbrew.com/classic/tom-jerry-on-blu-ray.html However, on February 6, 2013, it was announced by TVShowsOnDVD.com that Casanova Cat was not part of the list of cartoons on this release, as well as the cartoon Mouse Cleaning, which was also skipped over on the Spotlight Collection, Volume 3 DVD release. However, the set was indefinitely delayed following negative reception. References External links * * Category:1951 animated films Category:Tom and Jerry short films Category:Films directed by Joseph Barbera Category:Films directed by William Hanna Category:1950s American animated films Category:1950s comedy films Category:Films featuring Mammy Two Shoes